Safe and Sound
by Fanlady
Summary: Seandainya saja bisa, Boboiboy ingin sekali membawa Yaya keluar dari sini. Menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan kematian yang mengerikan. /BBBxYaya/One-shot
Langkah-langkah cepat berderap menaiki tangga, mengabaikan lantai dan langit-langit yang bergetar dan menjatuhkan serpihan-serpihan beton ke atas kepala tertutup topi jingga.

"Cepat, Yaya! Pintu keluarnya akan tertutup reruntuhan kalau kita tidak bergegas!" seru Boboiboy, menarik lengan gadis yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati, Boboiboy. Lantainya bisa saja runtuh kalau kita berlari terlalu cepat," balas Yaya cemas. Meskipun begitu ia tetap berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan tubuh lelah dan penuh luka.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Terlambat sedikit, kita akan tamat!" kata Boboiboy sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Yaya, memastikan gadis itu tidak akan tertinggal. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika melihat mereka berpegangan tangan. Ini situasi darurat, mereka harus secepatnya keluar dari sini kalau tidak ingin mati.

Senyum Boboiboy mengembang begitu ia melihat pintu hijau bertuliskan 'exit' di depannya. Mereka akhirnya tiba. Sedikit lagi, dan mereka berdua akan selamat.

Tepat sebelum keduanya mencapai pintu, terdengar suara ledakan keras di sebelah kiri mereka. Boboiboy secara reflek menggunakan salah satu lengannya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari langit-langit yang mulai runtuh di atas mereka, sementara lengannya yang satu lagi menarik Yaya mendekat agar ia tidak kehilangan gadis itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, lantai di bawah kaki mereka bergetar hebat, dan Boboiboy merasa tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah reruntuhan gedung yang jatuh tepat ke arahnya, dan juga suara jeritan Yaya tepat di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Safe and Sound a song by Taylor Swift ft Civil War

Warning : Teen!Boboiboy charas, Semi-AU, typo(s), one-shot

.

.

.

Boboiboy mengerang pelan dan memaksa kedua matanya terbuka. Awalnya semuanya terasa kabur, sampai Boboiboy akhirnya bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya. Dan saat fokus matanya telah kembali normal, Boboiboy akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas Yaya yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Boboiboy, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," kata Yaya dengan suara bergetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Boboiboy berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Cairan hangat kental terasa mengalir dari sisi kanan kepalanya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, kepalamu terluka," kata Yaya. Ia menyobek sedikit bagian bajunya dan mengikatnya dengan hati-hati di sekeliling kepala Boboiboy untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Ada bom yang meledak lagi. Kelihatannya yang satu itu tak jauh dari tempat kita tadi berada. Lantai yang kita naiki tadi runtuh dan kita berdua jatuh ke sini. Kurasa ini di _basement_ ," jelas Yaya sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tempat mereka berada hampir sepenuhnya gelap, kecuali sebuah lampu yang berkedip lemah tepat di atas mereka, menerangi wajah keduanya yang pucat pasi.

Boboiboy susah payah memaksa dirinya bangun hingga posisinya berubah menjadi duduk. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding di belakangnya dan ikut mengawasi tempat mereka berada.

Reruntuhan ada di mana-mana, mengurung mereka dari berbagai sisi. Di dekat mereka ada sebuah puing tembok besar yang menghalangi pandangan Boboiboy ke sisi lain ruangan. Tapi sejauh ini Boboiboy tak melihat adanya jalan keluar, membuatnya yakin bahwa firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Mereka berdua akan mati terkurung di sini.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Yaya lirih. "Aku mencoba menahan tubuh kita agar tidak jatuh, tapi itu terlalu sulit karena aku juga harus menyingkirkan tembok-tembok yang berjatuhan ke arah kita. Salah satu puing bangunannya jatuh tepat ke arahmu dan aku berhasil menghancurkannya tepat sebelum ia meremukkan seluruh tubuhmu. Tapi sepertinya aku masih kurang cepat," lanjutnya lagi sambil melirik luka di kepala Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang kini tak tertutup topi dan meringis saat menyentuh lukanya. Entah ke mana perginya topi kesayangannya itu, mungkin tertimbun di balik salah satu reruntuhan.

"Yang penting kita berdua selamat," kata Boboiboy. "Apa kau juga terluka?" tanyanya khawatir sambil melirik gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yaya. "Tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Yaya meringis saat berusaha menggerakkan kaki kananya. Tapi selain kaki yang terkilir, dan juga bibir bagian bawahnya yang sedikit robek, selebihnya gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus mencari cara keluar dari sini," kata Boboiboy. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi membatalkan niatnya begitu kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar. Semuanya tertutup reruntuhan," desah Yaya putus asa.

"Kau bisa menghancurkannya dengan jam kuasamu, kan?"

Yaya menggeleng sedih. Ia mengeluarkan jam tangan merah muda miliknya dari dalam saku dan menunjukkannya pada Boboiboy. Jantung Boboiboy mencelos melihat retakan besar telah terbentuk di layarnya.

"Jamku rusak saat kita terjatuh tadi," ujar Yaya pelan.

Boboiboy mengerang. Bagus, sekarang mereka benar-benar tidak punya harapan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Jam kuasanya juga sudah rusak lebih dulu, hancur berkeping-keping setelah ledakan bom yang ketiga, yang membuatnya dan Yaya terjebak di dalam gedung yang hampir runtuh ini. Dan sekarang jam Yaya juga rusak, dan mereka akan terjebak di sini tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Yaya begitu Boboiboy tak juga mengeluarkan suara.

"Tidak," Boboiboy meluruskan kakinya, berusaha mencari posisi lebih nyaman. Kepalanya kini berdenyut semakin menyakitkan dan ia mulai kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Salahku kau sampai harus ikut terjebak di sini juga."

Benar, salahnyalah Yaya sampai ikut terjebak bersamanya di tempat ini. Salahkan daya ingatnya yang buruk, yang menyebabkan dirinya tersesat saat tengah mencari jalan keluar begitu selesai mengevakuasi semua orang. Dan Yaya yang khawatir karena ia tak kunjung kembali akhirnya datang untuk mencarinya dan saat itulah bom ketiga meledak. Ledakan itu menghancurkan jalan menuju pintu keluar utama, yang menyebabkan mereka berdua terpaksa mencari jalan keluar lain dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir di tempat ini.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kita teman, sudah sewajarnya saling membantu, kan?" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Boboiboy menatap kedua mata Yaya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu redup di atas mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan di sana, atau air mata keputusasaan. Kedua iris sewarna karamel itu justru memancarkan tekad yang kuat, tekad untuk bertahan hidup. Boboiboy selalu tahu, Yaya berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang pernah dikenalnya. Sahabatnya ini jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang dibayangkan orang.

"Kau benar," gumam Boboiboy sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan yang aneh yang seharusnya tak bisa ia rasakan saat ini, mengingat dirinya dan Yaya mungkin akan segera mati tak lama lagi. Mungkin ia merasa tenang karena ia tidak sendirian. Ada Yaya di sini bersamanya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya.

"Aku yakin teman-teman yang lain juga sedang berusaha untuk membantu kita keluar dari sini. Kita hanya harus menunggu mereka, kan?" ujar Yaya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar bersemangat.

Boboiboy mengangguk, tak sanggup berkata apa-apa karena kini kepalanya terasa semakin berputar. Darah dari lukanya merembes keluar dari kain tipis yang dibalutkan Yaya dan perlahan kembali mengalir ke sisi kepalanya.

"Aku yakin Gopal sedang menukar semua reruntuhan di atas menjadi makanan agar bisa mengeluarkan kita. Fang juga mungkin sedang berusaha menyingkirkan semua tembok yang runtuh dengan tangan bayangnya, dan kemudian Ying akan datang secepat kilat untuk menyelamatkan kita," Yaya terus berceloteh dengan nada ceria yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat.

"Sudah berapa bom yang meledak?" tanya Boboiboy, menyela celotehan Yaya. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan sampai Yaya hampir kesulitan untuk mendengarnya.

"Sejauh ini sudah empat," kata Yaya sambil menghitung.

"Kalau begitu masih ada satu lagi," gumam Boboiboy sedikit tersendat. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah dan ia harus berusaha keras menjaga dirinya tetap sadar. "Peneror itu bilang ia memasang lima bom di gedung ini kan? Berarti ada satu lagi yang belum meledak."

Yaya mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia dan teman-temannya tengah bersantai di kedai Tok Aba saat tiba-tiba beberapa polisi datang dan meminta bantuan mereka. Ada orang misterius yang mengirimkan surat kaleng ke kantor polisi yang berisi ancaman bom di Pusat Perbelanjaan Pulau Rintis. Polisi menganggap itu hanya kerjaan iseng seseorang, tapi seorang petugas yang bekerja di sana menemukan benda aneh yang diperkirakan adalah bom. Karena itulah polisi meminta bantuan mereka berlima untuk mengevakuasi pengunjung dan juga mencari tahu lokasi bom yang terpasang.

"Ya, kalau yang dikatakannya benar, masih ada satu bom yang tersisa," kata Yaya. Ia memandangi kaki kanannya yang terkilir dan mulai bertanya dalam hati apakah ia dan Boboiboy akan bisa selamat. Kemungkinannya kecil sekali dengan situasi mereka yang terjebak di lantai terbawah, dengan ratusan ton bangunan yang bersiap runtuh di atas kepala mereka. Jika bom terakhir meledak, Yaya tidak yakin mereka berdua akan bisa bertahan.

"Sejauh ini semua perkataannya benar, kan?" balas Boboiboy.

Yaya tidak berkata apa-apa. Ya, awalnya Yaya memang sempat berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah lelucon konyol. Mana ada orang yang memasang bom dan memberitahu polisi mengenai hal itu dan bahkan memberitahu lokasi bom dan juga jumlah yang dipasangnya? Tapi saat bom pertama meledak, tepat setelah mereka mulai mengevakuasi pengunjung, Yaya menyadari bahwa ini sama sekali bukan lelucon. Ada seseorang keji di luar sana yang tengah menikmati kekacauan ini.

Boboiboy menatap langit-langit yang telah separuh hancur di atasnya, bertanya-tanya apakah teman-temannya akan datang menyelamatkan mereka tepat waktu.

"Kalau bom terakhir meledak …" Boboiboy tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membiarkannya mengambang di atas kepala mereka. Menyuntikkan keputusasaan ke setiap sel di otak mereka. Mereka tak akan punya harapan jika bom terakhir meledak.

"Jangan khawatir. Fang, Ying, dan Gopal akan datang menyelamatkan kita. Pasti," kata Yaya. Kelihatannya ia tengah berusaha meyakinkan Boboiboy, tapi sebenarnya ia juga berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Yaya selalu bisa optimis di saat seperti apa pun, berbeda dengannya.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berhasil mengevakuasi semua orang," kata Boboiboy.

"Benar. Itu yang paling penting," balas Yaya, mengangguk kecil.

Setelah itu mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Keduanya kini hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Entah apakah seseorang akan datang menyelamatkan mereka, atau mereka berdua akan mati mengenaskan di tempat ini.

Boboiboy kembali memejamkan matanya. Sakit di kepalanya berangsur menghilang, begitu juga dengan semua hal di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya kini terasa ringan, dan ia mulai merasa mengantuk. Boboiboy bertanya-tanya apa ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Yaya ..." bisik Boboiboy lirih. "Aku ... ingin tidur ..."

"Jangan!" seru Yaya, untuk pertama kalinya ia terdengar benar-benar ketakutan. "Boboiboy, kau tidak boleh tidur, aku tidak mengizinkanmu! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian di sini ..." Suara Yaya mulai bergetar dan ia menutup mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit isakan.

Gadis itu melihat darah yang mengalir di sisi kepala Boboiboy dan buru-buru merobek kain bajunya lagi. Ia kembali membalut luka Boboiboy dengan hati-hati sambil berharap mati-matian bahwa sahabatnya itu akan sanggup bertahan.

Boboiboy memaksakan matanya terbuka dan menatap Yaya dengan pandangan yang semakin memburam. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Yaya mendekat. Yaya beringsut pelan ke arah Boboiboy, berhati-hati agar tidak membuat kakinya yang terkilir semakin sakit. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Boboiboy dan ikut menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding yang dingin.

Detik-detik berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda adanya seseorang yang datang untuk menolong mereka. Tapi Boboiboy bersyukur, karena sepertinya bom kelima juga tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan meledak. Entah di mana bom itu diletakkan, Boboiboy hanya berharap itu cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Malah akan lebih baik lagi kalau bom itu sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin semua ini memang sudah berakhir. Mungkin hanya ada empat bom, dan tak akan ada lagi ledakan yang kelima.

Seandainya saja bisa, Boboiboy ingin sekali membawa Yaya keluar dari tempat ini. Menyelamatkan gadis itu dari kemungkinan kematian yang mengerikan. Tapi jangankan menyelamatkan Yaya, Boboiboy bahkan kini tak sanggup lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Keheningan di antara mereka akhirnya dipecahakan oleh bisikan lirih Yaya. "Boboiboy, kau tidak boleh tidur ya ..."

"Ya ..." gumam Boboiboy tak jelas. Ia berusaha bertahan mati-matian agar kedua matanya tidak terpejam, takut ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa membukanya lagi. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha keras untuk bertahan …"

"Kalau begitu bicaralah sesuatu, supaya aku yakin bahwa kau masih di sini …" pinta Yaya.

Tapi Boboiboy tak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Pikirannya terasa buntu, dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkannya ia akan segera mati tak lama lagi. Namun akhirnya, tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang dilakukannya Boboiboy mulai membuka mulut dan bersenandung pelan.

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down …"_

Awalnya suaranya hanya berupa bisikan lirih. Tapi sesuatu menguatkannya, dan secara perlahan suaranya terdengar semakin keras, mengatasi gemuruh samar di langi-langit di atas mereka. Pemuda itu terus menggumamkan senandung pelan, seolah ingin menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now…"_

Lampu di atas kepala mereka tiba-tiba padam, membuat Yaya dan Boboiboy kini berada dalam kegelapan total. Kemudian, lantai tempat mereka duduk mulai bergetar. Boboiboy mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit di atasnya juga bergetar menyeramkan, seolah mengancam akan menimpa mereka kapan saja.

Boboiboy menoleh ke samping. Walau tak bisa melihat wajah Yaya, tapi ia tahu gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya. Dan sekali lagi Boboiboy merasa bersyukur Yaya ada di sini bersamanya, sehingga ia tidak merasa ketakutan seorang diri.

Suara ledakan sangat keras terdengar tepat di atas kepala mereka. Dan langit-langit perlahan mulai berjatuhan.

" _Come morning light … You and I'll be …"_

Boboiboy melakukan usaha terakhir yang bisa dipikirkannya. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia menarik Yaya ke pelukannya, mendekap erat gadis itu dan berusaha melindunginya dari berton-ton beton yang berjatuhan ke arah mereka.

" _Safe and sound ..."_

.

.

.

Finish

Yosh, aku kembali dengan fanfic angst baru. Dan kali ini yang (lagi-lagi) jadi korban adalah Boboiboy-Yaya! Aah, aku terlalu cinta sama mereka berdua jadi bawaannya pengen nyiksa mereka terus /dihajarkomboBBBxYaya

Maaf kalau feel angstnya nggak dapat, padahal aku pengennya bikin yang super-angst, tapi kayaknya masih kurang pengalaman(?)

Makasih yang udah baca! Berkenan memberikan review?

p.s. di bawah masih ada sedikit tambahan, lho.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah berlantai dua sederhana, seorang pria tua tengah duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu. Kedua matanya menatap tak berkedip layar televisi di hadapannya yang memperlihatkan seorang pembaca berita yang tengah menunjukkan foto-foto sebuah bangunan runtuh di belakangnya.

"Teror bom yang terjadi di Pusat Perbelajaan Pulau Rintis kini telah berakhir. Polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku pengeboman yang teratngkap basah sedang memantau gedung dari kejauhan dengan alat pemicu bom di tangannya. Berkat kerjasama dari polisi dan juga kawanan superhero muda kita, semua pengunjung dan juga pegawai yang bekerja di sana berhasil dievakuasi ke tempat aman sebelum bom meledak. Korban yang terluka kini tengah ditangani oleh tim medis. Sementara itu, dua orang superhero muda yang diketahui adalah Boboiboy dan Yaya Yah, yang juga telah membantu menyelamatkan para penghuni gedung dilaporkan tewas setelah ledakan bom terakhir. Jasad mereka ditemukan di _basement_ , di bawah puing-puing bangunan yang runtuh. Pihak polisi kini tengah ..."

Tak tahan lagi menyaksikan berita itu, tombol power di remot ditekan dan membuat layar televisi seketika berubah gelap. Kedua tangan yang mulai keriput itu bergetar hebat saat digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Boboiboy, cucu atok …"


End file.
